


Irreal

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El amor parece un ideal imaginario con el que sueña aunque no está segura de entenderlo.





	Irreal

"Amor" es una palabra que suena a magia y hace que Sakuno piense en historias fantásticas, llenas de princesas y príncipes, de aventuras inesperadas y de finales felices.

Parece algo imaginario, un ideal con el que incluso ella sueña a veces, aun cuando siente que no está segura de qué es.

Tal vez es porque todavía es muy joven, piensa, y aunque las protagonistas de muchas historias sean menores que ella eso no quiere decir que ellas sí lo entiendan.

Y quizás algún día lo podrá hacer, cree, mientras oculta sus labios con sus manos para no reír con fuerza por lo que Kintarou está diciendo, porque quizás esa alegría que el pelirrojo le causa con los gestos más simples es una señal de que algunas de las historias más sencillas, en las que dos personas son felices solamente estando juntas, no son tan irreales como le parecen.


End file.
